


Love Is (Sometimes) a Bitch

by TheSilverField



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dom/sub/sub, Edgeplay, Eren Is a Little Shit, I Literally Just Threw as Many Kinks In Here That I Could, Jean Is a Good Boy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Sensory Deprovation, M/M, Masks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Marco Bott, ass worship, lord help me, they're all in a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField





	Love Is (Sometimes) a Bitch

The ticking clock was incessant in the silence, Jean waiting patiently, panting and pliant. He had to be patient, had to remain calm and collected; a good boy. He could hear them whispering, his ears perking to the sweet sound of their hushed voices. He wished the black lace of his mask didn’t skew his vision so much, wanting nothing more than to rake his eyes hungrily over the bodies of his lovers.

Laid on his back, his wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts, Jean jolted when the toy stuffed in his ass began to buzz. A desperate moan left his parted lips, his body writhing and tightening instinctively around the vibrator.

“Look at him, Marco,” Eren whined, sounding breathless. Jean knew he was undergoing his own form of torture. Forced to look, but not allowed to touch. “Look at how beautiful he is. Look at his ass and his legs. I want to bite him.”

Marco chuckled, combing fingers through soft brown hair. “Patience is a virtue, Eren. You know I’ll let you have your fun with him, but not without a little teasing first.” The dom leaned down to kiss the pouting lips of one of his subs, running a finger over Eren’s aching cock to elicit a shiver.

“Yes, sir.” Eren sighed, whimpering when Marco drew back from touching him.

Jean whimpered as his own patience began wearing thin, his heart rate picking up when he felt the bed dip beside his hips. Long legs scattered with freckles like constellations straddled his pale thighs, his cheeks flushing at the thought of what Marco was about to do to them.

“Getting frustrated?” Marco asked smugly, his voice dripping with unbridled amusement. Jean could hear the smirk surely tugging at his lips.

 _I’ve been frustrated, just hurry up and fuck me,_ he wanted to say but knew that wouldn’t end well. He had learned multiple times over that talking back to his dom meant more time teasing and less time fucking. It was a lesson he knew well, and one that Eren was only just beginning to understand.

“Yes, daddy,” he breathed, his voice only a wanting whisper.

Marco’s hands ran down the expanse of Jean’s bare chest and abdomen, humming in delight as his light touch set Jean’s skin on fire. “That’s a good boy. Thank you for being so honest with me.”

Jean was rewarded with Marco’s lips pressing to his own, gasping into the heated kiss when the lean of Marco’s body over him rubbed their cocks together. Marco’s fingers teased the sensitive rim of skin where the vibrator was, pulling and pushing the toy in shallow thrusts to make Jean keen. Just when the sub was about to open his mouth to beg for his daddy’s cock, a whimper to the left signaled Eren’s restlessness getting the best of him, always too needy.

“Sir, please,” Eren sobbed, resorting now to begging for the pleasure of touch he so desperately craved. “Please, untie me. I need you, sir. I need you both so bad.”

Jean’s heart cried out for his fellow sub, whimpering as he leaned his head toward him. They were too far away, both tied down out of reach of one another. Need was growing too thick between them, making Jean consider the idea of asking to be let go so that he could help his greedy partner.

But he knew better.

Marco sighed and his weight disappeared from Jean, his voice sounding far more stern. “ _Eren,_ what did I say earlier about being patient?”

But Eren wasn’t having any more. He was done waiting.

“Please please please, sir. I’m begging you. I need you to touch me. I need you to let me come!”

Though Jean couldn’t see past the mask, he could hear Marco sliding open a drawer on the farther side of the room and he knew it was the drawer where they kept most of their toys. The soft padding of his feet on the floor was the only sound of his return, Marco staying completely silent as he made his slow way over to Eren again.

“You want to come, darling?” he purred, but Jean knew that tone and he knew what was about to happen.

“Yes! Yes, sir, please!” Eren cried hopefully. Jean could just picture how bright and lusty his light green eyes were, pupils blown wide with an aching desire to please and be pleased.

“Close your eyes, Eren,” Marco ordered, waiting until the sub obeyed before fastening a cock ring as tight as it would go to Eren’s leaking cock. Jean knew he was smiling when he heard Eren cry out, finding far too much pleasure in Eren’s frustrated sob.

“Sir--”

“No, Eren. You have to wait.” Marco demanded softly as he soothingly caressed Eren’s cheek, knowing there was no possible way for him to disobey. “You’re going to make Jean and I come as many times as we want before you get to once. That’s your punishment for being too impatient.”

Eren whimpered as Marco untied him and guided him onto the bed, between Jean’s legs. “Yes, sir. What will you have me do?” he asked in defeat, pouting his pretty pink lips as he batted his eyes down at Jean. He had to force his hands to his sides, knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to touch just yet.

Marco thought for a moment, then helped Eren find a suitable position. On his knees, ass up high with his chest pressed to the bed between Jean’s milky thighs, Eren’s face mere inches from Jean’s cock. It was such a lovely sight, the temptation to get out a camera buzzing at Marco’s fingertips. But even he couldn’t wait that long.

“This is perfect. Just look at my two boys,” he sighed as he slathered his fingers with lube. “Eren, you’re going to remove Jean’s vibrator and fuck him with your tongue until he’s screaming to come. Then you’re going to suck him off until he’s hard and coming for us again. Understand, darling?

“Yes, sir,” Eren breathed, his warm breath fanning over Jean’s hips and making him shudder.

Marco then reached over to remove Jean’s lacey mask, smiling down at one of the loves of his life. “Is that okay, darling? Do you want Eren’s tongue in your ass? Do you want to feel his hot, wet mouth on your cock? Mm?”

Jean nodded fast, his face twisting in desperation as his hips bucked toward Eren’s lips. “Yes, daddy. _Please._ I need him. I need him to fill me up, daddy.”

Marco hummed in understanding, leaning down to kiss Jean with passionate fervor, then pulled away to bring Eren into a bruising kiss. He nipped and sucked at Eren’s lips, licking his way into his mouth as the sub moaned and let himself be devoured. When Marco pulled away again, he crawled onto the bed behind Eren and began teasing his ass with his lubed fingers, circling the tight ring of muscle but never entering. “You want me to fuck you with my fingers while you take care of our beautiful Jean?”

Eren keened and pressed his ass back against Marco’s hands, dying for more than what he was being given. “Sir, I want your cock. Plea--”

His pleading was cut off when a sharp slapping sound rang through the air, Eren yelping in surprise at the feeling of Marco’s hand smacking against his ass. The dom marveled at the red mark contrasting against his sub’s tan skin, smiling at Eren’s moan when he let his hand fall again.

“That’s not what I asked you, Eren.”

“Yes, sir. Your fingers. I need your fingers to fuck me.” Eren whined breathlessly, missing the sting of Marco spanking him. “Please, sir.”

“What do you think, Jean?” Marco asked teasingly, smirking as the tip of his finger barely prodded into Eren’s hole. “Do you think he deserves to be fucked?”

Jean didn’t hesitate to nod, his impatience shining through the longer he felt Eren’s breath on his hips and cock. “Yes, daddy.”

The dom chuckled smugly, dotting kisses up the dip of Eren’s spine until he reached his nape. “Alright, my darlings. Go ahead, Eren. Show me you deserve this. Show me how fast you can make him come.”

When the toy was removed from Jean’s ass, he wasn’t sure what was worse. The tingling numbness setting in around his entrance, or the emptiness it left behind. He didn’t have much time to mull it over, the flat of Eren’s tongue laving from his hole to the tip of his twitching cock, driving out any thoughts he might’ve had and drawing out a cry of pleasure. It was euphoric and torturous, a windstorm of panting breaths and unrestrained moans as Jean’s wrists pulled against his restraints, dying to fist his hands in Eren’s hair.

Jean knew when Marco finally slipped his fingers into Eren’s greedy ass, the sub moaning and keening and rocking back to be fucked deeper. Faster. Harder. But Eren didn’t let his own pleasure get in the way of making sure Jean felt just as good. His tongue licked and slurped at Jean’s hole before he thrust the warm muscle inside. Jean’s back arched high, crying out as he forced his eyes open to watch Eren tongue-fuck him.

“Daddy… Daddy, I want to come… On his face…” Jean begged, his chest rising and falling heavily with each gasp for air. “Please, daddy… I want to touch his hair… And come on his face…”

Marco watched on hungrily, his cock twitching desperately at the sight of his perfect boys being so good for him. He removed his fingers from Eren’s ass, the needy boy whining and whimpering at the sudden emptiness, and untied one of Jean’s hands. “Alright, darling. You can come whenever you want.”

The dom stayed there to wrap his hand around Jean’s cock, nodding at Eren to continue when he reached back to add his fingers back into his hole. Eren’s head bobbed fast as he worked harder to make Jean come, thrusting his tongue in and out, the slurping sounds emanating in the room sounding so delicious to the three of them.

Eren laved and salivated all over Jean’s ass, and with Marco’s hand jerking him fast and hard, it didn’t take the pair much longer to have their love coming all over himself and Eren’s face. Eren hummed in delight when he felt the sticky strings of come hitting his cheeks and lips, kissing Jean’s entrance before he finally pulled back again, green eyes ravenously hungry.

“Will you feed me some, sir?” he asked softly, nuzzling his nose against Marco’s thigh.

The dom smiled at the polite tone of his previously snippy sub, kissing come-stained lips before raking his fingers across Eren’s cheek to gather some of Jean’s release and feeding his lover just like he had asked. “Good boy, Eren.”

Eren hummed and sucked Marco’s fingers clean, twirling his tongue around to make sure he had gotten all of it. Marco pulled his fingers from his mouth with a small pop at the same time he removed his fingers from his ass.

“Daddy…” Jean panted, his body glistening with sweat, tawny eyes dazed from how completely fucked out he felt. “Can we keep going? Please, daddy.”

Marco’s smile spread wider at that, going back to settle behind Eren. “Yes, my darling. We’ll keep going now. Catch your breath first and let us know when you're ready.” he purred, rubbing his cock in the cleft of Eren’s ass to make the both of them keen.

Jean was already getting hard again at the sight of them, wanting desperately to fist his own cock back to full hardness. But he knew he would only be punished for such an action, and the thought of such punishments kept him still and patient. “ _Daddy…_ _I’m ready…”_

Marco pressed the tip of his leaking cock into Eren’s waiting hole, sighing at the incredible feeling of his sub clenching around him the further he pressed in. He gave himself a moment to breathe, reveling in the unrestrained moans of his lover. “Alright, Eren. You know what to do know, my darling.”

“ _Y_ _es, sir…”_ he whispered breathlessly, wrapping his lips around Jean’s half-hard cock, bobbing his head and taking his fellow sub as far as he could.


End file.
